bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Carlos
Don Carlos is a Adjuchas Hollow originating from Hueco Mundo and the right hand man of Capra. While Capra is the original creator of the Spatha Don Carlos is in fact their main producer and distributor. ''Personality 'Quirks' Wip... 'Goals' Wip... 'Problems or Flaws' Wip... History 'Background' Don Carlos is a powerful Adjuchas who was originally a radio host and professional scammer from the 1930s who was obsessed with becoming famous. Now a Hollow his personality is entirely defined by his desire to stand out. 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attributes and Hollow Powers' Don Carlos is an Adjuchas and as such is a supremely powerful combatant physically, easily dwarfing most shinigami in a straight fight, but he does not possess the strongest of attributes for an Adjuchas being average to below average in that regard. Don Carlos is capable of using '''Garganta', Negacion and Cero like all Hollows of his class. When he uses these abilities they have many extra effects, harmless visual illusions and "sparks" of reiryoku to them. His Cero can seemingly be of any colour, or even multiples colours, and when it impacts it explodes like fire work would in multiple directions, releasing a lovely shower of sparks. ''Spatha: Avaritia 'Avaritia' (''Latin: Greed) is the Spatha of Don Carlos and it manifests itself in its original form as a cane-sword with the cane looking like a black jazz cane. While most assume that Don Carlos is using the Spatha to assume humanoid form, this isn't true, his mask is his face with the teeth and eyes peeking from behind it, the mask simply happens to be in the shape of a theater smiling mask. He also wears clothing he personally made because he is, like Capra, is very vain. ''Primum'' It is triggered by the command Tentare (Latin: Tempt). To activate it Don Carlos must do a little dance twirling it causing it to turn into a microphone on a stand. The ability of his Shikai is rather simple, as a Arcana type Spatha it grants Don Carlos the ability to practice Kido using his own Hollow Reiryoku. Because Don Carlos does not have access to the vast knowledge of Soul Society in regards to Kido he has developed all of his spells himself with the assistance of other hollows as "targets", he dubs these spells Cantos (Lit: Chants). The following are a list of spells he's developed: *'Canto I - Evil Eye:' The simplest most straight forward spell, it simply shoots a beam of spiritual energy from one's eyes. It is similar to a cero but it deals damage by necrosis. *'Canto IV - Blood Boil:' You release a stream of smoke that seeks out noses and other bodily openings. If the smoke reaches your insides your blood begins to boil. *'Canto XIII - Bad Touch:' A defensive spell which creates an instant spherical barrier. ''Ultimus'' Don Carlos' Ultimus is Avaritia ultimate vitium hominis (Latin: Greed the ultimate vice of man). The Ultimus ability that it grants Don Carlos is that it allows him to grant the power of his Shikai to people who "pay" him with their souls, forfeiting them to him upon their death, whereupon he instantly consumes them. Don Carlos is limited in the number of people he can share his Shikai to, being about 10 other Hollows. ''Gallery Don Carlos.jpg|Primum 5208c2e408b721f3c1ae7d426d769dd8.jpg|Mug Trivia'' *This character is portrayed by a Alastor from Hazbin Hotel. Category:Hollow Category:Adjuchas